Comedy of Errors
by 0oracle0
Summary: Absolutly nothing to do with Shakspeare. Arguments between the couples of Twilight and written just for fun. Rated T for language.
1. Rosalie and Emmett

Disclaimer:

_Me and my friend sat on a wall,_

_Me and my friend had a great fall. _

_Stephenie Meyer and all of her crew _

_Came up to us and said "boo-hoo" _

(Translation: we don't own Twilight we were just trying to think of a disclaimer and my fried just started rhyming, so ya. That is what she came up with and quite frankly I like it.)

**A/N: M'kay so my fried and I decided to be idiots 'cause we were tired and had nothing to do so we wrote this. **

**Friend: Oh come on it was FUN! NVM, anyways we're expecting flames so if you send us one we'll just laugh!**

**A/N Ya, okay . . . so each of us were a person here you can try and guess who is who if you find that anymore interesting. Actually, ya review and try to guess who is who . . . that will be interesting.**

**Friend: (laughs evilly)**

Rosalie- Emmet!! Where the heck are you! Get down here right now; help me look for my new stiletto!

Emmett: Ah . . . come on Rose! I am busy right now!

Rosalie- But I'm leaving in 2 hours and I have to be ready! The only shoe that matches this outfit is those red stilettos! If it makes you any more inclined to help me, they cost 500 bucks!

Emmett- Wait, wait, wait . . . do you mean that if I find your stilettos I get 500 bucks?!

Rosalie: No you dickhead, the damn shoes COST 500 bucks, the only thing your fucking getting is the satisfaction of helping your wife!

Emmett: Now it is not good to swear at your husband Rose, you should know that by now. So tell me Rose, what is the satisfaction of helping your wife worth these days?

Rosalie: EMMETT! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!

Emmett-Wait, what are you angry at me for again? Oh that is right . . . you want me to find your stiletto! Do you mean the red ones you just bought?

Rosalie: OMFG! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME! YOU WERE ZONEING OUT AGAIN! I have no idea what to do with you Emmett; you just can't seem to focus! Just find the shoe, and yes it's the new red stilettos.

Emmett- Oh hush. No need to yell at me. It is right in front of me. Actually it is on the coffee table and it is blocking my view of what the third baseman is doing.

Rosalie: WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT THE FOOTBALL TEAM!!! JUST HAND ME MY SHOE! I NEED TO PUT ON MY MAKEUP AND I ONLY HAVE AN HOUR NOW! THANKS A LOT!

Emmett- Jeesh! Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Anyways it is a baseball game not a football game. The last game was in February and it isn't Valentines Day otherwise you and I would no longer be here we would be upstairs. That is off the point though. You should come get your shoe; it would take you less then a second. Anyways this topic isn't interesting anymore. So let's talk about Valentines Day . . .

Rosalie: Get your head out of the bed and watch your damn football game!

_(Rosalie stomps downstairs and grabs shoe)_

Rosalie- You know what Emmet… I HATE FOOTBALL AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU!

_(Rosalie storms off leaving Emmett watching his baseball game)_

Emmett: Wow . . . she must really love football, or maybe she means baseball. Hmm . . . Rose you only have 45 minutes now! Do you want me to time you and see how fast you can get ready!? READY . . . SET . . . GO!!!!!

Rosalie: OMFG…I ONLY HAVE 45 MINUTES!! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BLACK PUMPS! EMMETT HELP ME FIND THEM!!!

_ENDS THE NEVER-ENDING ARGUMENT BETWEEN ROSALIE AND EMMETT_

_M'kay so you want to review and guess who is who in this little chat. And also tell us if we should continue or not._


	2. Alice and Jasper

**Disclaimer: **

_** Me and my friend sat on a wall, **_

_** Me and my friend had a great fall. **_

_**Stephenie Meyer and all of her crew **_

_**Came up to us and said "boo-hoo" **_

**(Translation: we don't own Twilight we were just trying to think of a disclaimer and my fried just started rhyming, so ya. That is what she came up with and quite frankly I like it.)**

**A/N PLEASE READ!!!!! This one is incredibly short, but we had a hard time deciding what Alice and Jasper should argue about. You guys need to review and tell us who you want next, we have one Edward Bella and that sounds pretty good to me. Oh, and the next chapter will take a little longer cause it has been snowing here and we haven't had school so it may be a couple of days, or more, before I see my friend again. Haha! I just made the chapter longer! Any ways, time to stop the rant here is the next chapter:**

Alice: Jazzzzzzzzzzz, what do you think of this dress? Won't it look _absolutely, wonderful _on Bella?! Oh! How about this one?! Come on Jazz we have to go find one at the store!

Jasper: C'mon Alice, you know how Bella hates being dressed up!

Alice: But, Jasper just look at this dress! Even in the magazine it is gorgeous and it doesn't go with mine or Rosalie complexion. Not that we have much of a complexion but it doesn't go with our hair color! Or eye color for that matter! It would look great on her!

Jasper: Alice, I don't want to have to try and calm her down and anyways that dress would look good on you! PLEASE don't make Bella wear it! I am the one that has to feel her pain!

Alice: Just think of how much Edward would love it!

Jasper: Edward doesn't care about those things! He wouldn't want Bella to be unhappy!

Alice: Well, maybe if I could find a really comfortable one, and not to showy but still not like a grandmother's dress, would you allow me to get it for her?

Jasper: NO!! Just stop getting upset and just get her the dress if it would make you happy.

THE END OF A RARE FIGHT BETWEEN JASPER AND ALICE

_Now you guys can guess who did who for that one. And review to tell us what couple we should do next, and if you are feeling really nice, what they should argue about._


End file.
